Conventionally, rubber elastic bodies with rubber elasticity have been used in various fields. Rubber forming the rubber elastic bodies as a main material generally has flexibility due to rubber elasticity, whereas the rubber has disadvantageous properties due to strong adhesiveness, such as adhesion of powder and poor slidability. Therefore, in some cases, the surface of the rubber elastic bodies is modified for use by surface treatment in order to improve the surface function.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to provide a surface-treated layer to an elastic roll for use in an image forming device employing an electrophotographic system by impregnating an acryl monomer into the surface of a rubber elastic layer mainly composed of epichlorohydrin rubber and then irradiating the layer with ultraviolet rays.